starpolarabfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:CrazyWords
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the MediaWiki:Suggestions page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! G4T0R4D3xEN3RGY (talk) 01:31, June 2, 2015 (UTC) Re: Nominations Yes, you can do that. Hakuna matata, what a wonderful phrase and it's no passing craze. (talk) 00:13, June 3, 2015 (UTC) Chat Thread Can you comment on this? Thanks. Do you hear that? That's the grape roaring. 20:39, June 6, 2015 (UTC) Chatzgasga When you see this I need you to come on the chat. Do you hear that? That's the grape roaring. 02:09, June 20, 2015 (UTC) Discussion Actually, I'll tell you on this, since it is important that you hear what the discussion was about. Yeah, people know that this wiki exist and they can tell everyone about this. But honestly, I really don't care about what people say. The meeting was about closing the chat down for good, as usual. I asked Callie what would be the pros and cons of closing the chat permanently, even though she revoked her rights just two hours after this meeting. Her response was this (and I did copy-pasted this into the chat so that people could see): :The pros? Less distractions. People who want to stay will actually edit. Frankly, you'd get rid of the counter-productive users who are actually DRIVING PEOPLE away from the site. The cons? Most of the community is the chat community. The site could lose views, and, frankly, end up crashing, making it a huge risk. You lose another easy method of communication, and it could end up causing upset users to take out their anger on the site, further detracting new users. If we have good administration on the site, the pros would actually stay the same; the cons that would stay would be the site losing views and losing an easy method of communication. (But I can just contact people who are administrators here if I want to discuss something.) The rest of the cons? Yeah, they'll be angry, but I created CPW 3.0. They'll find some other place, complain there (mainly about me), and they'll learn to accept it. And for the people who'll cause drama? Bringing or causing drama on the main site is a one week block, per blocking policies, so I doubt that it'll be problematic anyways. Spooky says that the chat's not really problematic, but we have users who really don't listen to warning and take advantage to staff. I have warned people a few times, yet they took it for granted. And when you do kick them for what you've said, they just complain. (At least that's what I've been seeing.) Simba says that closing the chat means that TPWC would win, so that would be it. Spicy, the newest bureaucrat, says the chat is not useful at all. No one does anything, from his perspective. There are other stuff that he said, but I honestly don't remember because I'm still shocked that Callie would demote herself. So what is your view? I will say that it's a tie between two administrators who says keep the chat (Simba and Spooky), and people who says get rid of it (Spicy and I). So you're pretty much the person that hasn't commented on what we should do. What is your view? I know my view seems to be directed on getting rid of the chat and it's been fuzzy of what has happened today, but (and it's your choice) you can ask what the admin's standpoint on all of this is, since you're the last one to comment and it's probably a lot of pressure. Also, if you do agree to closing down the chat, we can't make a thread for it. As much as it goes against my word of having the community vote on things, this seems to be the one thing that the community can't decide. Spicy even said that as well, so it's not my opinion. Do you hear that? That's the grape roaring. 07:21, June 20, 2015 (UTC) SOMEGUY123 ban appeal http://starpolarab.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:2257 --Spoooky skeletons (talk) 21:44, June 20, 2015 (UTC) Threadzzagsfg Can you read and comment on this? And give it all that you can. Thanks. Do you hear that? That's the grape roaring. 22:58, June 23, 2015 (UTC)